South Park: Happily Unhealthy People (Continued By A Fan)
by YoshiSilverLover
Summary: The story from Lillyfan123 continues! Kyle has taken Bebe up on her offer, but now they have to hide their true feelings AND their secret relationship! Will Kyle and Bebe's little secret stay UNDER the covers forever? KyleXBebe / Kybe with some StanXWendy / Stendy. M for a reason!
1. PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!

**OKAY PLEASE READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**This fanfic wasn't made up by me, it was made up by Lilyfan123!**

**I was simply reading this fanfic one day and noticed it hadn't been updated in a few years. :( Lots of reveiws on there said they wanted to see it continue, I PM'd Lilly but no reply. I figured she didn't use this website anymore. I really wanted this story to continue so I started to make up my own continued part of this story. (This is just mainly how I think the story might of gone, I dont know for sure this is what Lily wanted)**

**Anyway, I'm a BIG KyBe shipper. (Suprised? Many people were when they found out too XD)**

**This was one of the best KyBe fanfics I'd seen and it's sad to see it wasn't finished. Most KyBe stories are rushed or just one-shots. Hell no! This was AMAZING! 3**

**Hopefully I can finish this story in a way that might make the reveiwers happy to read this. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this story, I'm working REALLY hard on it! All my ideas are comming right from re-reading the old chapters of this story, all credit and insparation goes to Lillyfan123. 3 And if you ever do come back and you want to finish the story, let me know and I'll take this down.**

* * *

**You better read the original chapters or else this story isn't going to make sence. 3**

**Enjoy.**

**u/1242904/Lillyfan123**  
**s/7933417/1/Happily-Unhealthy-People**


	2. Chapter 8

Due to these sites rules, you'll have to go and read this chapter on Archive Of Our Own here: /works/3825532/chapters/8530195


	3. Chapter 9

**Thought I should actually focus on some story this time instead of some smut. (Even though I DO enjoy writing smut 3) Also thought Wendy should make a bigger appearance in the story. I'll get back to Kyle and Bebe's "friendship" later on in the story. ;) Hope you look forward to it!**

**Also, thank you so much for supporting this story. I wasn't expecting any reviews since KyBe isn't so popular on this site, sadly. (I wish it was ): ) I honestly thought that this was going to be a complete dud and a failure, but apparently I was wrong! 3 I'm so glad you like this story and I'll try and update whenever I can! Hope you continue to enjoy my content! ^_^**

* * *

Kyle knocked on the door of Stan's house and waited at the door for a few second, swaying his body back and forth slowly. He had the biggest grin on his face and he obviously wasn't going to be hiding it. He was going to have to thank Bebe greatly next time he saw her. Stan's door flew open and Kyle was surprised to see a smile on his friends face for once. "Hey dude, what's up?" Kyle gave him a smile and Stan returned his happiness with a fist-bump.

"Not much, come in. I got something to tell ya" Stan moved and sat down on his couch, returning to watch the news. Kyle shut the door behind himself and kicked his shoes off near the stairs. "So what's this news, Stan? You and Wendy feeling any better?" Kyle sat down next to his best friend and 'watched' the news with him. "No, we're still bad, but! Tomorrow night, Wendy invited me to a party for Halloween and she wants me and you-"

Stan thumbed at them in the direction when their names were said. "-to come. There's gonna be dancing and drinking, and LOADS of chicks. You in?" Kyle raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Why do you care if there is a bunch of chicks around, you have a girlfriend" Stan laughed. "Dude, you don't get it do you?" He shifted in his seat and put his arm around Kyle. "You've been doing nothing but study, study, study and your last crush was Rebecca Cotswold. Remember her?"

Kyle thought to himself for a while. "Yeah, I remember. What about her?" Stan pinched his nose. "Dude, you're sixteen and you've had one crush. Heck! You've only kissed TWO girls!" Kyle tried to respond but couldn't find the words. Yeah, that was kinda a small number for a sixteen year old. "Ha-have I?" He stuttered his words. "Yes dude! Rebecca Cotswold and Bebe Stevens!" Kyle flushed at the mention of Bebe's name. Oh yeah. Bebe. Was his first kiss...wow. "Hey! Kyle!" Kyle looked at Stan, who had let go of him and was snapping his fingers in front of Kyle's face.

"Oh, sorry dude, just thinking. What were you saying?" He gave Stan a fake smile and listened to him continue. "I was saying you better show up cause I told Wendy you'd come. Plus, who knows! You might meet a nice girl. I mean, it's worth a shot-" Stan leaned back on his couch. "-I mean if Cartman can get someone to fall for him, I'm sure you can too" Kyle laughed. "Yeah, but there's a difference. I'm straight" Stan started laughing with him. "I guess that's true!"

* * *

Bebe brushed some of her hair out of her face and fixed her sweater before knocking on Wendy's house. She received a text from her right after she finished weeping over her torturing thoughts of Kyle. She still hadn't gotten over it but Wendy said it was important that she come over. I mean, her text said enough for her to worry.

**Come over, we need to talk.**

Wendy's door opened and Bebe gave a smile and a small wave. "Hey Wendy! What's up?" Wendy smiled back at her and let her inside. "Oh I'm alright, just wanted to talk. Seems like we haven't had much time to talk lately" Bebe scoffed in her head. _Cause you're too busy trying to get Stan to fuck you that's why._ "Oh I know, I've just been so busy with studying and trying to spend time with my Mum! I'm sorry Wendy" Bebe and Wendy hugged tightly. "Anyway Bebe, come up stairs. I gotta talk to you"

Bebe followed Wendy to the hallway. Passing her parents in the kitchen and giving them a small hello and a wave. They greeted her back and went back to cleaning the breakfast up of the dinner table. They both headed up the stairs and went to Wendy's bedroom. Bebe hadn't seen her pink room in a long time, it wasn't as bad as when they were younger but it certainly wasn't any different that what she had expected.

"So, what's wrong Wendy? Your text sounded really serious" Bebe slumped down onto Wendy's bed and Wendy softly sat down next to her. Wendy took and deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Alright Bebe, I'm gonna be straight with you okay? Now this is gonna sound really harsh and a bit mean, but please hear me out, okay?" Bebe, stopped leaning back on her hands and sat up straight. "...Alright"

"Bebe, be honest with me" Wendy looked into Bebe eye's and Bebe gave Wendy a small nod. "Are you pregnant?" Bebe was tempted to laugh, but she held it back. "No Wendy. I'm actually on my time right now" Wendy nodded softly. "Alright. Now. Are you dating Kyle...or, fooling around with him a little?" Bebe didn't flinch at the mention of Kyle's name. "No Wendy. That's ridiculous" Wendy smiled and let out a long sigh. "Oh thank god..." She touched her heart. "What's this all about Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head slowly. "I'm not finished" Bebe fell silent. "Are you fooling around with anyone at school?" She shook her head. "Not even Clyde?" She shook her head again. "Craig?" Again. "Stan?" Bebe was going to shake her head but instead she screamed. "Oh god no! Wendy that's horrible! He's your boyfriend!" Wendy lips turned into a slight smile and she sighed again. "Yeah, I know. Sorry Bebe, but I've been...hearing some things and I just wanted to know if they were true. I care about you a lot, you know?" Wendy put her hand on Bebe's shoulder. "I know you do Wendy..."

Bebe frowned. "And I..." Wendy bit her lip. "...I was starting to believe the rumors going around" Bebe's eye's went wide. _I know you believe them, I just wish you would've asked me about them first._ "...I mean, it's nothing personal against you, but...your history with boys...and the things you've done...I just" Wendy hung her head down. Bebe was about to flip, she should slap her face silly. She put her hand on Wendy's head and stroked her hair softy. Wendy lifted her head to meet with Bebe's shining blue eye's.

"...I know Wendy" Bebe felt her nose twitch._ Don't cry Bebe, don't let her see you cry._ "...I realize I seem like a whore...beleive me, I wish I could take back everything I've done, but I can't. You know I can't. I know I can't. The whole school knows what I've done..." She put on a fake smile. "...but the truth is. They were the one's who threw me away" Wendy eye's began to water.

"...I loved them all, deeply and truly. I gave myself to two of them, then they tossed me aside. The last boy wouldn't keep me BECAUSE I didn't do those things to them. If I'm being honest, I have no interest in boys anymore. I just wanna get my qualifications before I get involved with anyone" Wendy let a tear fall from her eye, she quickly wiped it with her shirt sleeve. "...I'm, I'm sorry Bebe" Wendy coughed and pulled her tears back, Bebe let go of her shoulder and smiled at her. "I mean...why didn't you tell people? I mean-that you..."

"No one would believe me. I was the whore of the school Wendy." _Seems I STILL am as well._ "No one is going to trust the school whore over the school jocks and the popular boys" Wendy gave a half smile. "...I guess that's true" Wendy's smile faded and she launched herself onto Bebe, pushing her down and pulling her into a tight hug. Bebe's eyes widened and she eventually hugged Wendy back. "I'm so sorry Bebe! I shouldn't of trusted those stupid rumors! I'm so, so sorry! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?" Wendy was now sobbing into Bebe's shoulder and onto her bed.

"Of course Wendy...but please" Bebe sat up and Wendy pulled away. "...just ask me next time, okay?" Wendy wiped her tears away and gave Bebe a wide smile. "I will Bebe, I will"

* * *

"Dude, please stop" Kyle sighed and took his eyes away from Stan's phone, which was being pushed into his face. "Oh 'c'mon dude! You've never had this talk with me and I told you what I thought of the girls years ago, now 'c'mon! Look!" Stan shook Kyle's shoulder and made him look at his phone. Stan swiped his phone, reveling a picture of one of there classmates. "What about Nichole? You tried to go out with her at one point" Kyle looked at her picture. She was sat on the a school desk, her hair tied up in high buns like usual and she had a wide smile on her face.

Kyle shrugged. "Eh, she's pretty but I wouldn't go for her" Stan took the phone away and looked at it himself, then back at Kyle. "Because she just broke up with Token and she's a little heartbroken about it, plus, remember what happened LAST time I tried to go for Nichole?" Stan looked at him confused and Kyle sighed. "Cartman went on the plasma screen and sang his feelings to me" He looked at Stan who started laughing. "Well, pretty sure you've got nothing to worry now!" Stan eventually stopped laughing and slid to another picture on his phone.

"What about Heidi?" Stan showed Kyle a picture of Heidi. She was stood up and pushing her face together with Wendy's and making some sort of weird pouty face while Wendy was making a peace sign. "Nah, she's nice looking and all but we've like never talked, plus she looks too much like Kenny's sister" Stan looked at the picture himself and gave Kyle a weird look. "I don't see it...anyway" He flipped to another picture.

"Annie?" Kyle looked at the picture of Annie. She was stood up in field of the school and seemed to be blowing raspberries at Lola. Kyle raised his eyebrow and laughed. "Nah, too childish, she probably wouldn't know if I was confessing my love or confessing I was having a heart attack" Stan sighed and flipped to another picture. "Lola?" Kyle didn't even look at the picture and just smirked to himself. "Hopeless romantic. She may have just broken it off with Kenny, but she'll fall for someone within the next week and you know it"

Stan pinched his nose. "Ugh, YOU'RE hopeless" He flicked to another picture on his phone, before showing Kyle he started laughing to himself. "What's up? Find a picture of Cartman dressed as a woman on there?" He pointed to his phone. "No, it's Bebe" Stan stopped laughing and handed him the phone, Kyle looked at the picture of Bebe. "Have you heard the shit that's going round about Bebe lately?" Kyle raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes from the phone. "No, what's going on?" Stan put his hands behind head and leaned back on the couch again. "Dude, get this.." Kyle took his eyes away from the phone and looked at Stan. "...Wendy told me she might been fooling around with a bunch of guys in the school!"

Kyle felt a bullet wound being chipped into his chest. "Who said that?" Stan threw his hand into the air. "I have NO idea-" He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. "-but some rumors say she's been spotted making out with Clyde, some say she's been sneaking of the Craig to have a 'smoke'-" He pulled out his other hand and made air quotations with his fingers. "-behind the school. Why, even people have been saying she's been screwing around with you Kyle" Stan started laughing again. Kyle clenched his jeans, scratching them slowly with his nails.

"Dude, that's fucked up" Kyle stated, in his stern voice that made even Stan flinch and stop laughing. "I know dude, but I mean, can you really blame people for thinking it?" Kyle's brow's sank and he looked at Stan with angry eyes. "What do you mean?" Kyle asked trying to calm himself down. "...Well dude, think about it" Stan put the remote down and looked at Kyle. "She's slept with almost every guy in the school besides me, you and Cartman. I mean she can't go for Cartman anymore, but that doesn't leave us out. I mean, what if she tried to sweep me away from Wendy? I mean, I would never let her, but you never know if she'll try you. She's been with multiple guys, doesn't mean she'll stop at us just because we wont let her"

Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wanted to stand up and shout at Stan, his anger was clearly winning the fight over his emotions. "...why, don't you believe the rumors? I mean, she is kinda slutty" Kyle wanted to punch him, he felt his arm muscles tense up and attempting to lift his limp fist. Kyle closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He left it out with a loud sigh and sunk his head. "...Yeah, I wouldn't put it passed her.." Stan agreed with him and turn back to switching channels. He started to ramble on about the Halloween party coming soon too.

Kyle, calming himself down slowly, was too busy thinking to himself to care what Stan had to say. _Why did I say that?_ Kyle was mentally slapping himself, he felt like such a bastard. But what could he do? If he defended Bebe, then he might let it slip out that he was her new 'interest' instead of those lies going around school.

_Kinda wanna keep my fuck buddy a secret, even to Stan. He's my best friend but damn would he judge me for this! Oh Abraham send me help, please._

"So, what do you think Kyle?" Kyle snapped out of his head and turned to Stan. "Tomorrow night at 10:30, Wendy's Halloween party?" Kyle nodded quickly. "Oh yeah sure, I'll be there" Kyle faked a flinch and took out his phone from his pocket. "Dude, you need to get a new iPhone..." Kyle scoffed. "Anyway, I have to go now Stan. Mum wants me home to look after Ike while they go shopping" Kyle lied. They were already out shopping. He stood up and started to slip into his shoes. "Aw alright" Stan smiled at his friend as he opened the door.

Kyle was furiously typing on his phone. "See ya at Wendy's dude!" Kyle nodded and give him a quick nod before sending his text and putting his phone in his pocket. "Sure Stan, I'll see ya later" Kyle shut the door and headed in the opposite direction of his house, slunking his head down to make sure Stan didn't see him through the window. He wasn't babysitting Ike today. His text wasn't to his mother. His blood was pumping around his body with furious anger raging inside of him. He totally just blew off his Super Best Friend for this. Dude...

**We have to talk, I'll be waiting at your house. Don't rush home if you're out. I will wait.  
**

* * *

**Okay, first, I have to say. I'm SO sorry for making the girls sound stereotypical in this, but it's been said multiple times on the show that the girls can forgive each other instantly! Just like *clicks fingers* that! Also, I didn't want to make Wendy a bitch in this story. I mean, every story I see with Wendy in, she's almost ALWAYS a horrible person and she's totally out of character! (Not that she isn't out of character here XD) So, I thought it would be nice if they all forgave each other instead of getting into fights. 3 Hope that's okay?**

**And Stan believes the rumors! Oh noes! D:**  
**What will Kyle do?!**  
**What will Bebe say to Wendy?!**  
**And, how on earth will Bebe convince the other girls the rumors aren't true?!**

**...and WHY AM I SO BAD AT CLIFFHANGERS?! OOOOOUUUUU! Spooky noises! XD**

**RANDOM WRITERS NOTE! GO LOOK UP HEIDI AND KARREN RIGHT NOW! THEY ARE SO THE SAME PERSON!**


	4. Chapter 10

**I did say I was going on hiatus, but stories might continue if I get time! ^_^**

**So, not really sure what else to say except, enjoy. 3**

* * *

"So, you'll come to the party tomorrow?" Wendy smiled, putting her lipstick back in her purse. She'd just finished applying a little eye shadow and some pink lipstick to her smiling face. After getting a text from Stan, she's obviously gonna kick Bebe out so she can go see him. "Of course Wendy, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I need some stress relief, school's been on my ass all year..." Bebe said standing up and stretching. "Okay, well, the girls are coming here right after school to sort out our costumes and make-up" Wendy picked up her hair brush and started to gently stroke it through her hair. "Yeah? Well I'll-" Bebe stopped talking when she felt her hip vibrate. He phone was ringing. "-I'll come around after I pick up some groceries after school" Bebe pushed her hip and rejected the call. _Hopefully they'll understand._

Wendy turned to Bebe and picked up her shoulder purse, slinging it over her shoulder quickly. "Okay well, I'll walk you to your house since it's on the way to Stans too" She left her room, Bebe following her down the stairs. They both said bye to her parents and shut the door. "Hey Wendy, you're not gonna tell the other girls what really happened are you?" Bebe said slunking behind Wendy. She fumbled around in her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Well, why not Bebe? I'm sure everyone will understand if you told them the truth and besides, you'll no longer be considered a slut" Bebe shrugged, obviously not listening to her and too busy checking her phone. "Okay Wendy, but you'll have to help me when I tell them"

"Of course Bebe, how about we do it while getting ready?" Bebe stopped in her tracks and gazed at her phone with wide eyes.

**We have to talk, I'll be waiting at your house. Don't rush home if you're out. I will wait.**

_SHIT! Kyle's at my house! Right now! What the fuck do I do?!_ Bebe quickly typed a reply on her phone. "Who's that?" She looked up from her phone to see Wendy had turned around and was waiting for her. "Oh, just...Kyle" _Best not to dig my grave even deeper._ Wendy raised her eyebrow. "Kyle? Why's Kyle texting you?" _I AM SO FUCKED!_ Bebe put her phone back in her pocket and continued to walk with her. "Oh he's been helping me with my school work for a while now. Hasn't Stan told you?" Wendy shook her head. "No, he never mentioned it" She continued to walk, Bebe walking next to her. Bebe hoped and prayed in her head that Kyle actually got her message.

**Wendy is walking me home. I told her you're helping me study. DON'T PANIC when we get there.**

"So, what are you going to dress up as Wendy?" Bebe tried pushing the conversation in another direction. It instantly get her attention. Wendy loves clothes just as much a she loved shoes. "Oh well, me and Stan are going to go as a pair" Bebe giggled. "Oh god, you're not going as Raggedy Ann and Andy again are you?!" Bebe couldn't stop laughing. "Oh no, not this time" Wendy laughed along with her. "We're going as the Addams Family parents. Morticia and Gomez" Bebe smiled. "Oh wow, you'll look beautiful Wendy!" Wendy smiled. "Aww thank you Bebe. What do you wanna go as? Better pick before someone else takes your choice" Bebe bit her lip in thought. "Hmmm, maybe a...witch?" Wendy shook her head. "Nah, Red has already taken witch. Sorry"

Bebe smiled. "Ah, okay. I'll be...hmm..." They walked around the corner of the street and saw Bebe's house. Outside, leaning on her door, was Kyle. _No way, he actually waited._ "Hi Kyle" Bebe waved to him and he smiled and waved back. Wendy smiled too and they all walked to meet each other halfway. "What's up Kyle? I haven't seen you in so long" Wendy smiled at Kyle and Kyle returned the smile. "Oh not much Wendy. Just been trying to get school work done and helping Bebe with her projects" Bebe nodded in approval. Wendy surprisingly doesn't seem to take notice of the ever too long smile they give each other.

"Aw that's good! Well, you're smart Kyle, I'm sure you help Bebe pass!" Kyle blushed. "Aw, thanks Wendy" Wendy felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out of her pocket. "Oh crap! I'm late" Wendy shoved her phone back in her pocket and turn to walk away. "Um, I'm sorry, I gotta go! I'll see you at the party guys!" Wendy headed off down the street, waving behind her. "Bye Wendy!" Both Kyle and Bebe waved goodbye to her. They stopped waving and looked at each other. Bebe smiled. "Sorry, I was at Wendy's before and I didn't check my phone..." Kyle just shook his head. "It's alright.." Kyle sighed and shivered. "'C'mon, let's get inside before we catch a cold..." Bebe turned to her door and pulled her keys out of her pocket. She messed with the lock and finally got it open. She let Kyle in and followed behind him.

Bebe shut the door and turned the lock. Kyle stood by her and watched her as she slung her purse and scarf onto the floor. "So, what's up Kyle?" Bebe turned and walked towards him, he put his hands in his pocket and opened his mouth to speak but Bebe stopped him by gently placing her lips onto his cheek. "Stan giving you a hard time?" She spoke innocently but gave him a sexy wink. "Need to let off a little steam?" Kyle was about to speak again but Bebe silenced him with a kiss on his lips this time.

_Bebe. Stop._ Kyle was telling himself to pull away but her lips tasted so nice he couldn't do it. He pulled her in tightly and deepened the kiss. Bebe moaned into his embrace and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kyle didn't oblige so Bebe tried again. No, this has to stop now before it goes any further. Kyle pushed Bebe away from him gently and their lips disconnected. Bebe gave Kyle a confused look. "What's...wrong Kyle?" Kyle swallowed a lump in his throat and led her to the couch. He sat them both down gently and looked deeply into her eyes. _Gosh, she's so pretty._

"Bebe. Why were you sad yesterday?" Kyle took his hands off Bebe's arms and they sank down onto his lap. Bebe laughed slightly. "I..I told you, just pmsing is all..haha" Bebe tried to make herself laugh. "Then why are you giving me the option to have sex with you right now?" Bebe stopped laughing and started to look away from his eyes. "Oh, well...I'm not on a heavy flow right now, so...you can hardly tell an-" Kyle tugged Bebe's chin softly and made her look at him again.

"I know what happened Bebe" Kyle's voice was harsh and he almost sounded angry. Bebe tried giggling again. "...What are you talking about?" Bebe smiled at him, but Kyle could feel her chin trembling in his hand. "Stan told me" Kyle let go of Bebe's chin and shifted closer to her. "...making out with Clyde..." Bebe's eyes widened. "...sleeping with Craig...sleeping with me..." Bebe bit her lip and tried to smile. "...I don't know what you mean Kyle, you're not making any sence..." She put her hand on his knee. "...you're the only fuck buddy I have" Kyle's hand turn over and he squeezed Bebe's hard.

"I'm talking about the rumors Bebe!" He shouted, almost a little too loudly. Bebe flinched backwards but didn't retract her hand. Kyle's face was full of anger and hurt, he almost looked like he was about to cry too. Bebe shut her open mouth and looked down at their hands. "...I didn't...I..." _Oh god Bebe don't let him see you cry! You can't do this to him! No feeling's!_ _That's what we agreed on right? So stop it!_ "...I've not heard anything about this Kyle" Bebe looked up at him and gave him a fake smile.

Kyle let out an annoyed growl and pushed her down on the couch. Bebe gasped as she hit the springs. Kyle was now leaning over her, pinning her down with his hands in her's and her legs resting on his thighs. "Shut up Bebe!" Kyle shouted down to her now scared face, Bebe looked at him in horror when she heard his voice ring in her ears for a second time. "I know all about the things people have been saying! Don't treat me like an idiot!"

Bebe swallowed some lump building in her throat. "...Kyle...I didn't say you were-" Bebe was interrupted by Kyle's lips. She gave a frightened moan at the sudden action but didn't pull away. She eventually sank into the kiss and closed her eyes gently. Kyle forced his tongue past her lips but she didn't complain. Their tongues touched multiple time before Kyle pulled away. Bebe sighed softly. She heard Kyle make an inhuman noise before feeling a cold drip onto her cheek. She opened her eye's only to be met with Kyle's sad stare. His cheeks flushed red and he was biting his lip hard. Tears falling down his face.

Bebe pushed him up and sat up with him, he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you say something?!" Kyle shouted, weeping into her shoulder. Bebe bit her lip and stroked his back. "...I...I just..." Bebe felt a tear run down her face and didn't hide it when another one came down with it. She began to cry deeply into Kyle's chest. "...I didn't want to tell you!" Kyle sniffed back some tears and hugged her tighter. "...Why not?" He whispered. Bebe sniffed her tears back. "...be-because...that's not what we do..." Kyle stopped crying and pulled away from Bebe. "...we're not boyfriend and girlfriend Kyle-"

"I DONT CARE!" Kyle almost screamed his word into Bebe's face. "I dont care if we're JUST fuck buddies! I'm your friend Bebe! The clue is in the name! Sex FRIEND! We can talk to each other about our problems without putting our feelings on the line, isn't that what we do already?!" Bebe's tears continued to fall down her face and she wiped them away quickly. "I tell you when shit goes wrong in my life and what do you do? You make me feel better! Isn't that what a fuck buddy is for? Making someone feel better when they feel shitty?! 'Cause if that's the case then I'm sure as hell doing a shit job aren't I?"

Bebe stopped wiping her tears and shakily touched Kyle's face. "N-n-no Kyle...you're not a bad sex friend at all! You make me feel better all the time" Kyle's anger started to dial down but he felt Bebe's body shake. "Then why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Kyle pulled Bebe closer until there chests touched gently. "...I just...I didn't think actually telling each other our problems was going to work..." Kyle wiped a tear away from Bebe's eyes. "...I do it for a reason Bebe, after we're done, I feel so much better I couldn't care if I got shot the minute I walk out your house" Bebe's eye's widened and she pushed him back quickly.

"No! See? Those are the beginning of you having feelings! I can't get involved with feelings! All we do is have sex! That's all! I don't care about you and you don't care about me! We just fuck, that's all!" Bebe clutched Kyle's jacket, still holding him at arms length away from her. She hung her head down and started to cry more. "...n-no" Bebe shook her head and cried softly. "...what am I saying? Of course I care for you...if I didn't, I wouldn't trust you with this secret...I would trust you to even lay a hand on me...I...I..." Bebe looked back up at Kyle. "...I'm sorry..."

Bebe's arms went limp and Kyle softly pulled her into a hug. "Bebe..." Kyle stroked her hair softly. Bebe pulled him into her tighter. "Kyle...these aren't feelings...right?" _No Bebe, they're not. Not your feelings at least._ "No Bebe, you're just scared because of what has already happened to you. I understand, that's why I want you to be honest with me from now on" Bebe smiled. "A n-new rule? That I didn't come up with? Haha, wow" She gave a sobbing laugh, at least she was feeling a little better.

Bebe pulled away from Kyle and completely out of his hug. "...aw god" Bebe wiped her face. "What?" Kyle smiled at her and tilted her chin up so she was facing him. "...I probably look like a mess right now..." Kyle leaned in closer to her face. "...You're fine Bebe. You always look good no matter what" Bebe gave him a soft punch, nothing more than a tap. "Oh shut up Kyle..." She took her fist that was still on his chest and tugged him closer. "...kiss me.."

Kyle softly kissed Bebe and ran his fingers into her hair gently. Bebe moaned quietly into the kiss, there was still sadness in her voice but she couldn't cry anymore. She had no strength left after her breakdown. Kyle pulled away from her kiss all to quickly and she missed his lips instantly. "Feel a little better now?" Bebe opened her eyes to see Kyle's smiling face. "...yes" She breathed sweetly.

Kyle pulled away from her completely and stood up. "Thank you for being honest, Bebe" Kyle stroked her hair gently. "Hope you feel better in time for Wendy's party-" Kyle stopped talking when he felt Bebe grab his wrist. Bebe looked up to him softly, her eyes were puffy and obviously still full of tears behind her smile. "...Do...do you wanna..." Bebe couldn't keep looking at him as she spoke, she eventually held her head down. "...you know" Kyle took his hand away and sank to one knee.

He tilted Bebe's chin up and smiled at her. "I can't stay for long. My parents will be back home soon and they'll be wondering what I've been doing if I'm not in the house" He lightly pecked Bebe's lips. She smiled and shook her head slowly. "No, you're right. You should get home before I get you in trouble with her majesty..." Kyle laughed at her 'nickname' for his mother. "I-" Kyle stopped himself in his own tracks. Bebe gave him a confused look, he looked away from her and rustled his phone out of his pocket. Pretending to get a text. "It's my Ma. Says she's coming home soon"

Bebe smiled and hugged him. "Alright Kyle, you go before you get into trouble" She giggled softly into his ear. Kyle hesitantly pulled away from her and smiled, getting up onto his feet and heading for the door. "See you tomorrow...Kyle" He turned around and smiled at her, he said goodbye and shut her door. Bebe launched herself onto her bag that was on the floor and fumbled around for her phone. She pulled it out and began to type out a message.

Kyle had dragged himself around the corner of Bebe's street. Thankfully no one had seen him leave Bebe's house. He mentally slapped himself. _I can't believe I just nearly told Bebe I love her. You're such an idiot Kyle!_

* * *

**Gahhhhhh! This chapter seems so rushed and I'm sorry! DX Please forgive me!**

**I'm sorry again for making Wendy seem totally clueless, but after that whole talk with Bebe then I think she'd be a little more trust worthy of her now. Hope this isn't too much of a shitty chapter but I'm just trying to avoid getting to the party soon. I've got some BIG plans for that party so I wanna try make some suspence start.**

**Anyway, who liked Kyle and Bebe's little argument? Ehh? eHHH? XD**

**Nah, I'm joking. I could've made it better but I thought I did enough without making them seem like they were going to confess. XD At least one of them didn't want to. I know, I know, seems like a typical lovey dovey drama but eh, gotta have some cheesy moment in there somewhere. **

**...right? XD**

**Anyway, please reveiw if you have time, I really appreciate all the reveiws I've gotten so far and I'm so glad people are liking this story, even from guests of the site! 3 Thank you guys and I'll write more when I can.**

**Bye for now. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 11

**GAHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE! XD**  
**I've had some family issues going on so I haven't had time to write anything, being taken across the country so suddenly messed up my ideas a little bit. So, sorry if this seems so rushed! I tried my best! Hope you like it anyway! ^_^**

* * *

Kyle ran out of Bebe's house and quickly down to his. His converse sneakers slapping loudly against the pavement. Almost out of breath and face red and flushed. When turning a corner quickly, he was instantly stopped and the collision made him fall back and onto the pavement. "Ouch!" Kyle said, softly sitting up and rubbing his head he looked to see what collision hit him and was met with a hand covered by a brown finger-less glove.

"You alright buddy?" Kyle looked to the source of the voice and saw his blue eyed, blonde haired friend coated in his usual orange parka. "Hey, thanks Kenny..." Kyle took the hand and Kenny helped him up off the floor, examining him as he rose. "Why such a rush Kyle? This isn't like you at all" Kenny let go of his hand and put them back in his parka pockets. Kyle patted himself down clear of any dirt and smiled. "Just gotta get home fast. Not really supposed to be out today" He laughed.

Kenny smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "A'ight dude, I'll talk to you later. See ya!" Kenny continued walking. Kyle was about to run until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Kenny smirking at him. "Sorry dude, I can't. You've uh...got some..." Kenny pointed to his own lips. "...nice lipstick" Kenny eventually then burst out laughing. Kyle's face lit up and he covered his mouth with his hands and furiously tried to rub it off. "Oh god!" Kyle took his hands away and Kenny shook his head. "Still there"

"Oh SHIT!" Kyle took off his gloves and spat into his hand, disgusted at himself, he rubbed the pink tint of his lips again. "IS IT GONE KENNY?!" Kyle took his hand away again and Kenny nodded this time. "The TRUTH?!" Kyle growled. Kenny held his hands up in defence, still smiling. "I sware on my life" Kyle sighed and put his glove back on. "We'll talk about this later, Brovlovski" Kenny winked at him and turned away, walking the way he was going to. "Basketball court, after dinner" Kenny waved dismissively and Kyle pinched his nose. "Shit..." He said under his breath and continued to run home.

Kyle finally made it to his street and was shocked to see his parents car outside the house parked neatly as is father always did. Kyle almost stopped and fell to his knees. His run turned into a jog, then into a slow walk. Oh man, Ma's gonna be wondering where I've been. I hope to god Stan's home! He reached his door and turned the knob. Opening the door to see his father and little brother sat on the couch watching the news. He shut the door behind him and kicked his shoes off. "Hey Kyle! Where you been bro?" _Ike is the first the speak. Shit. Mum and Dad must be pissed._ "Oh hey Ike, just been at Stan's house. Watcha watchin?"

"Reeealy..." Ike dragged out his words and smirked at him. "...just the dumb news, nothing new" Ike jumped up off the couch and stretched. "Think I'm gonna go play on my computer. See you at dinner" Kyle smiled at his brother as he walked upstairs. He looked at his father watching TV, he seemed alright. He sat next to him and watched TV with him, taking a deep breath as he slouched down a little. "You alright Kyle? You seem tired" Gerald looked at his son and smirked. "Y-yeah Dad, just tired" Kyle faked a yawn and his father laughed to himself. "Sheila!" _Oh no._

"Kyle's home!" _He totally doesn't buy it!_ Kyle was his mother come into the living room, wearing her apron with that awful flower pattern Kyle detested greatly. "Hi bubie. Where've you been?" Kyle was surprised, he was waiting for a good thrashing off his mum. "Oh, just..at Stan's house" Sheila smiled at her husband, who returned the smile and they both giggled. "...What's going on?" Kyle sat up straight while his mother sat down on the arm side of the couch. "That's weird...didn't we see Stan walking with Wendy in town today Gerald?" _SHIT! GODDAMN IT STAN!_ "Oh yes we DID Sheila, that's who we saw...well, isn't that strange...Kyle said HE was with Stan today..." Sheila put her finger on her lip and gave a fake-obvious look at her son. "...Well we didn't see you with him bubie...I wonder what happened?"

Kyle put his head in his hands. "Alright! Alright guys! You can stop now!" Sheila put her hand on Kyle's shoulder and he looked back at her. "Don't lie to us Kyle. You know very well that's wrong" Kyle pulled back and leaned so far into the couch the pillow behind him felt like it almost had no cotton inside it. "I know Ma..." Gerald put his hand on his other shoulder. "...So?" Kyle looked at him. "...where were you?" Kyle sighed. "I was..."

_Lie again? Tell the truth?_

_Lie **AGAIN?** Tell **THE TRUTH?**_

"...at a friends house helping them study" Sheila took her hand off her son. "Well, what's so bad about that? Nothing to lie over at least" Kyle smiled.

"I know Ma but if I told you who it was you'd just jump to a conclusion and get mad..." Sheila gasped. "Ah! I would not! You take that back young man!" Kyle looked at his father and rose an eyebrow. "He's kinda right Sheila. You do" Sheila huffed and crossed her arms. "I promise I wont get mad bubie. I just need to know where you are at all times. It's a Mother thing, you know?" Kyle nodded. "I know Ma, but just here me out okay? Both of you" Both parents nodded and Kyle stood up and turned to his parents. "Okay...she's a friend from school-"

"Ohhhh" Sheila giggled at her son. "My little bubie has a girlfriend!" Kyle pinched his nose again, he seemed to be sharing that habit with Stan lately. "No Ma, I'm helping her study..." Kyle took his hand away and put them in his pockets. "...she's been having trouble at school with all her projects and she REALLY want's to get into college one day, so I told her that I did too. We got to talking and I said I could come help her study..." Kyle held his hand up defensively. "...the reason I didn't tell you is because...this girl...well...she isn't liked by many people around the school and I knew you wouldn't approve" Sheila sat down next to her husband. "Well, who is she?" Kyle shut his eyes and bit his lip. "Bebe Stevens"

Kyle opened his eyes to his mother fuming face. "Bebe STEVENS?! STEVENS?!" She stood up and Gerald grabbed her hand pulling her back down. "Honey, calm down..." Sheila ripped her hand out of Gerald's and screamed into his face. "CALM DOWN? OUR SON HAS BEEN GOING TO THE STEVENS HOUSE GERLAD! ARE YOU NOT HEARING WHAT I'M HEARING RIGHT NOW?!" Kyle put his hands down by his side and hung his head. "Yes I know Sheila, but please try to understand. Maybe her daughter isn't like her?" _What? They're...not talking about Bebe?_ "We know nothing about her Sheila, just calm down, please..." Gerald held his wife hand tightly.

The family sat there in silence for too long to Kyle's liking.

He started to knock his knuckles together, kinda like Butter's always does. "I'm sorry Ma. I should've told you before. You have every right to be mad" Sheila stood up and approached her son slowly, Kyle didn't dare look up. He saw her lift her hands and shut his eye, expecting her to start shaking him and shouting. Instead, he was met with a tight hug. "I'm sorry for shouting at you Kyle..." Kyle's eyes widened and he softly hugged his mother back.

"...It's...it's alright Ma" Sheila pulled away and smiled at her son. "Thanks for understanding Dad" Gerald stood up and patted him on the back. "It's alright Kyle, just don't like to us again. Alright?" Kyle hugged his dad hard. "I promise Dad" Sheila clasped her hand together. "Well, I'm gonna go finish the dinner" She disappeared into the kitchen and Kyle sat down on the couch with his father again. "Hey Kyle..." Gerald began. "...your Mother really is sorry, you know?" Kyle smiled at his dad. "I know she is Dad and I shouldn't of lied to you" Gerald chuckled. "No, it's not that you lied was the problem" Kyle raised his eyebrow. Gerald sighed and moved closer to his son, almost whispering in his ear. "It's just that...well. Nicole Stevens wasn't really the...well...cleanest girl when we were in school" Kyle went wide eyed. "You went to school with Bebe's mother?!" His shout was clear, even though they were both whispering.

"Yeah and she never went to college unlike us. When we moved from Jersey we thought we'd never see her again. I'm surprised she's even married now. Haven't seen him in a long time though. Ugh-Gary Stevens. Her father" Kyle nodded. "So, are they from Jersey too?" "No, they just went to school there cause there parents said it was cheap. Anyway, we heard they married really young and let's just say...she wasn't the most faithful girl around town" Kyle sighed. "Yeah. Bebe told me" Gerald raised his eyebrow. "She hasn't seen her father in a few years now. I think they divorced but Bebe tells me her mother has a new boyfriend, like, every...two months?" Gerald scoffed in disgust. "Wow, that's dreadful"

Kyle nodded again. "Yeah. Bebe says she's okay with it, but I can see that she isn't. I bet it really hurts her" Gerald's hard face turned into a smile and he began chuckling. "...What are you laughing at?" Gerald stopped himself from laughing. "You sure your not dating this girl? You know a lot about her and I'm almost positive you have a thing for her" Kyle blushed. "D-DAD!" He pushed his Dad away and shook him head. He then turned down his voice into a whisper again. "I'm not going out with Bebe!" Gerald smirked at him. "But you like her, don't you?"

"Dinners ready boys! Make sure Ike comes down!" Kyle jumps at the sudden noise from the kitchen. "We'll talk about this later lover boy" Gerald patted his son's shoulder and headed into the kitchen. Kyle sighed loudly and put his head in his hands. "Fuck..." He murmured and threw his head out his hands. "...IKE! DINNER'S READY!" He heard a fumbling from upstairs and then a door open. "COMING!" Kyle saw him come downstairs and they both walked into the kitchen.

Ike sat down at there circle styled tablet next to Kyle and their Mother. "So, who's your girlfriend Kyle?" Kyle dropped the fork in his hand, making a loud clatter sound and faceplamed. Grunting loudly in the process. "I heard Mum from upstairs. Don't approve do you Mum?" Gerald cleared his throat to speak but Sheila beat him to it. "Ike stop teasing your brother" Kyle picked up his fork again. "Sorry Kyle, I was being nosey..." Ike laughed. "...but seriously, who is this girl? And how come you never mentioned this to me? I'm your bro!" Kyle sighed. "Because. Ike. You'll just make fun of me" Ike started talking with his mouth full. "Aw 'c'mon Kyle! How can I make fun of you if I've never met the girl?!"

Kyle didn't respond. "Aww c'mon bro! Tell me about her! Is she cute?" Kyle blushed sightly but Ike didn't notice. "That would be your choice to decide for yourself Ike. Not mine" He said bluntly and went back to his food. Ike smiled. "Well. Introduce me!" Kyle scoffed and was about to talk but this time, Gerald interrupted him. "Yeah, why do you invite her to dinner Kyle? Then she knows she's welcome to study over here with you" _Oh no, no, no, NO!_ "Yeah! There's an idea bro!" _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_ "What do you think Sheila?" _Ma. PLEASE SAY NO._ "Hmmm..." _PLEASE!_ "...alright bubie, your little friend can come for dinner when we get back from your grandfathers.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_

"Umm, alright Ma...I'll-I'll ask her when I next see her" Kyle ignored the rest of the dinnertime talk. _How the HELL am I going to convince Bebe to come to my house for dinner without it looking like some sort of death sentence?!_ He looked at his family who were laughing at Gerald for having some mash on his nose. _Ugh, I doubt she'll say yes anyway. We're not friends. Not NORMAL friends anyway..._ "Gerald, wipe your nose" _...but she DID say she wouldn't mind coming round one day. I mean, it's not like she's getting some good food at home. All alone and all._ "Oh wow Dad, you're more of a mess than my room!"

"Um, Ma, I'm full and I said I'd meet up with Kenny soon before night time. Can I go?" Kyle put his fork down and looked at the clock. _Not too late. Good._ "Alright bubie, just be back before nine, okay?" Kyle nodded at got up from the table. "Hey buddy..." Kyle turned in the kitchen doorway. "...don't forget Daddy wants to talk when you get home" Kyle blushed at his smirking father. "Y-yeah dad, I know" Kyle rushed to put his shoes on far too quickly. Almost falling off his porch when he shut his door quickly. He started to slowly tred to the basketball court as Kenny instructed him. _Bebe having dinner at my house._

_Yeah, I guess I'll ask her. I mean, what's the worse that could happen. At least then they'll see that Bebe is different than her mother. At least in one way. I mean, I'm not her boyfriend, we're just friends. So it's just one friend asking another to come over. I've had people over for dinner before, this wont be too hard. Just like asking Stan over or Kenny over. I'll be fine. She'll be cool with it, I mean she's been cool with me all this time. We're just sex friends._

_..._

_Sex. Friends._

_..._

_I'm in trouble._

* * *

**Okay, so now I have some messages to send out to you readers if you dont mind a little shout out? :3**

**Okay to the Guest who reccomended to me "Cartman Was Right"**

**That story was ADORABLE and I loved it! Thanks for showing it to me! I read it twice, lol. I also see the writer doesn't upload anymore...huehue. I might have to PM that lovely writter and see if they're still writing it and if not...who knows what'll happen in the future? ;)**

**To the Guest asking when I usually update.**

**I tried to update every week when I first started this story, but due to recent event involving family. I'm going to have to leave for a while to go to my grandmothers, and...she doesn't have internet. ^^; I'm taking my laptop anyway, so I'll try get some story down when I get free time so hope to get some stuff out quickly and MAYYYBE get to that Halloween Party? ;3**

**But yeah, as I said. Sorry if this part seems rushed, I wrote this in one night because I had lots of reveiws and people wanted more. And since I'm leaving in the morning I tried to get some story plot out there before I left you all again! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'll correct them soon! :D Hope you liked this chapter!**

**See you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 12

**OMG I FOUND INTERNET CONNECTION AT A COFFEE SHOP! AHH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! XD**

**Anyway, I thought you could use a little chapter to read if you're bored. This one was worked on quite a bit, while the others were rushed so I'm going to extend them a bit more and fix some spelling mistakes, make sure more characters are involved, ect, ect, you get my point. :3**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Kyle reached the basketball course too quickly for his liking, so he stood at a safe distance where he could see Kenny shooting some hoops, but he wouldn't be seen. He honestly thought about turning tail and running, but that wouldn't be too fair to Kenny. Then haven't spent enough time together since they started secondary school and even when they were off school, they still hadn't hung out much. "Hey Kenny!" Kyle bucked up and walked onto the course, waving and shouting Kenny's name to get his attention. Kenny caught the basket ball he'd just shot and turn to smile at Kyle. "Hey dude! Took you long enough"

Kenny laughed and threw the ball at Kyle, who thankfully caught it. "Yeah, sorry. Ma was making me finish dinner even though I was full" Kyle started to bounce the basket ball on the floor with one hand, being careful to not miss it as it bounced back up. Kenny put his hands in his pockets. "So. I've got a game we can play Kyle. You game?" He smirked at his redheaded friend who caught hold of the basketball he was currently bouncing. Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion and Kenny just laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes' even though it clearly wasn't" Kenny circled his friend and put his arm on his shoulder. "Best of three. Shoot from the Free Throw LINE only"

Kyle looked to where his friend was pointing and shrugged at the white line. "O...kay Kenny? Why are you wanting to play basketball? I thought you wanted to talk?" Kenny let go of his friend and folded his arms. "Oh, that's the best part of this game Kyle. You see, if you win, I tell you the dirtiest, most disgusting thing I've ever done and you can tell Cartman, and I can't stop you" Kyle scrunched his nose in disgust of thinking about what Kenny had actually done in his life, but then he shook it off and smirked at Kenny. "Kenny, you KNOW, I'm better at basketball that you. You're going down"

Kenny gave Kyle some space. "Well, Kyle. For your sake you better win. 'Cause if I WIN. I get to know where that lucky-lady lipstick came from that you had on before. By the way, pink, ISN'T your colour dude" He winked at his friend and watched as he blushed wildly. Kyle gulped down his embarrassment and smirked again. "Y-you're on Kenny!" Kyle turned around and walked the the Free Throw Line of the court. He looked up to the hoop which seemed incredibly far than what it usually is. _Maybe it's the stress of Kenny finding out, no, I've got to make these shots. For Bebe._ Kyle took a deep breath and bent his knees. He shot himself back up quickly, letting his feet come off the ground, and pushing the basketball from his grip. Kenny followed the ball with his eyes and watched it sink into the basket with ease.

_YES! You're going down Kenny!_ Kyle smirked and walked to pick up the basketball off the floor, turning and tossing it to Kenny, who caught it quickly. "Nice shot Kyle. Really wanna defend that lucky lady of yours, don't you?" Kenny walked to the line and Kyle moved out the way. "Shut up and play Kenny, I gotta go home soon" Kyle looked at his watch, he was lying. He had lots of time. "Alright, alright. Give me a sec" Kenny bent his knees and slowly lifted himself, he pushed the ball out his hands and it sank into the hoop just like Kyle did before. Kenny walked and picked up the basketball. "Just one question Kyle. Why did you hide this lady of yours in the first place? It's not like we'd judge. I mean, we don't say anything to Stan anymore and Cartman can't complain, can he?" Kenny tossed Kyle the ball.

"I'm not answering anything until we get a winner Kenny. Stop with the questions" Kyle walked to the line again. He didn't bend his legs this time and just pushed the ball out of his hands. It bounced off the backboard of the hoop and went into the hoop easily once again. Kenny picked up the ball after it stopped bouncing on the floor and walked to the line next to Kyle. He pushed his shoe into the ground making a scratching noise with his foot. "I guess this lady must be a real catch. You wont even throw me a bone here will you, Kyle?" Kenny threw the ball and it sank into the hoop. Kyle walked over and picked up the ball, he moved to the line. "Shush Kenny"

Kyle threw the ball with some aggravation. The ball bounced of the backboard of the hoop again. The ball bounced off the sides of the ring and eventually fell of the sides of the ring, missing the hoop and instead falling to the ground. _Oh you've got to be kidding me!_ Kyle hung his shoulders and he watched the ball roll on the floor, coming to a complete stop. Kenny walked over and picked up the still ball on the floor. He walked back to the line and smirked at Kyle. _Don't get too comfortable Mccormik. You haven't made the shot yet!_

Kenny bent his knees and threw the ball. The ball bounced on and off the ring and eventually fell through the hoop. The ball hit the floor, as did Kyle's heart. _Today just can't get any better can it? Just cut off my balls while you can Mccormik._ Kenny went to pick up the basketball and turned to face Kyle. Kyle smiled shyly at him. "...Nice shot Kenny" Kenny walked past Kyle smirking and sat down on the benches of the court offside. Kyle went and sat down next to him, hanging his head slightly. They both sat there in silence, with only the crisp wind and Kenny spinning the ball in his hands to keep their ears awake with sound. "...Well?" Kyle interrupted the silence, looking up at Kenny. Kenny smiled back at him. "Yes Broflovski? Got something to tell me?"

Kyle groaned loudly and held his head in his hands. "Oh come on Kenny! Just fucking ask me already!" Kenny laughed and put the ball on the floor, he then leant back on the bench and stretched his arms out behind his head. "Alright Kyle. Who's this secret lady-friend who gave you that AWFUL lipstick gurl! It SO didn't match your eyes!" Kyle looked back to his friend and gave out a laugh. Kyle sighed and leaned back on the bench too, pushing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Very funny Kenny" Kenny chuckled. "Yeah, well, you seemed at little pissed so I thought I'd try make you smiled a little" Kyle sighed but gave a smile too. "I just gotta ask first Kenny. You aren't gonna tell anyone are you?"

Kenny winked. "Hey dude, I said that if I won, all I wanted was the lucky lady's name. I'm not gonna say anything" Kyle smiled at Kenny's wink. Lots of girls had fallen for that stupid wink and now Kyle could see why. Kenny would always flash his teeth slightly when winking, making his whole face look really silly. Maybe that was why girls would giggle at him when he did it. "Alright Kenny. I'll tell you" _Please don't hate me for this Bebe._ "It's Bebe" Kenny stopped smiling at him and went wide-eyed. He blinked a few times at Kyle who was started to itch the back of his head slowly, he was chuckling nervously too. "Dude. Kyle. You're pulling my leg right?"

Kyle almost laughed at his question. "Um, no Kenny. I'm being serious" Kenny scratched his cheek. "You-" Kenny pointed at him with a questioning finger. "-Kyle Broflovski, were kissing Bebe Stevens" Kyle blushed slightly and started to twirl his fingers together nervously in the lap. "Um, yeah" Kyle giggled almost like a love-sick girl and gave a wide smile. "Dude, great job. How did you get Bebe to kiss ya? Was she drunk or was she just feeling a little slutty that day?" Kenny laughed but Kyle remained silent. "Kenny, she isn't a slut" Kenny stopped himself from laughing. "Sorry Kyle. I just thought I'd try lighten up the mood. I know she aint a slut" Kyle looked at Kenny and raised an eyebrow. "You...DON'T think Bebe's a slut?"

Kenny shook his head. "Nah dude. I mean, I'm sure she's had sex, but I can tell she ain't a slut - and you know, I know my women - she's a nice girl. Don't understand why people talk shit about her around the school. If I'd have to guess...I'd say-" Kenny started to stroke his chin like a scientist, a stereotypical one at that. "-they just want a girl to talk shit about 'cause they're the ones who are out there giving handjobs to the whole football team" Kyle went wide-eyed. "Yeah...that's...that's right Kenny. Bebe's had sex, but she's not a slut. She only had sex with guys she loved" Kenny smiled. "Good for her. It's nice to share intimacy with a loved one" Kyle gave his friend a weird look. "Dude, listen to yourself. You're talking about sex like a poet and you're Kenny!" Kenny laughed loudly.

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh Kyle. I love sex, that's true, but I know women like to bed the ones they truly love. Girls are like that. Can't expect them to not care about you if they wanna fuck you. That's how women work" Kyle sighed. "I'm not sure that's how Bebe works" He giggled again and Kenny smirked at him. "Oh really? Care to enlighten me on how Bebe actually feels about sex then?" Kyle blushed and bite his lip. "I-I don't think I can share that information with you Kenny..." Kenny went wide-eyed while still smirking at him. "Kyle. Don't tell me that YOU'VE bed that lovely creature that is Bebe Stevens?" Kyle gasped and covered his mouth. _SHIT! I didn't say that, did I?! No, I'm sure I didn't say that._ "N-no I haven't Kenny!" Kyle blurted at his friend, hoping to ward him off.

"Somehow...I don't believe you Kyle" Kyle sighed and blushed a lot more. "Ugh, fuck my life...you promise not to say anything Kenny - and I FUCKING MEAN promise - not to say ANYTHING?!" Kenny smiled at him and laughed, Kyle gave him a stern look and Kenny stopped laughing. His smile still remained though. He put his hand over his heart and made a cross over it. "Cross my heart Kyle. I promise" Kyle smiled at Kenny and his blush started to travel up to his ears. _I can trust Kenny. I know he's not a dick, and I'm sure that Bebe wouldn't mind me telling just, one, of my friends. Kenny said it himself. Bebe's a nice girl and he says he likes her so I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone. At risk of hurting me AND Bebe. Yeah. Yeah, I can trust him._ "Me and Bebe are...good friends, and, um, we're, well-" He stuttered his words. "-we're sex friends"

Kenny's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. "So...you're Bebe's fuck buddy?" Kyle blushed at the though of him and Bebe fucking, he shook his head of the thought quickly as not to day dream. "Um...yes, yes we're fuck buddies" He looked away from Kenny and bit his lip. "Dude, isn't that like, against 'Jewish Law'?" Kyle laughed at the supposed 'Law' of his religion. "You don't understand Kenny..." Kyle brushed his loose hair behind his ears, under the flaps of his hat. "...I think I love her" Kenny smiled at Kyle and shook his head. "She THAT good of a lay, dude?" Kyle shoved his friend. "Not like that! I mean, I think I REALLY love her! When she smiles, my face heats up. When she touches - me even with a small touch of our hands - I get this painful feeling in my stomach like I have butterflies" Kyle stopped talking, noticing what he was actually saying, but he decided he didn't care. He put his hand over his heart. "-and when she kisses me. I feel like my heart has stopped and she's my life support"

Kenny patted Kyle's back and gave him a large smile. "Sounds like you're head over heels Kyle. Why don't you tell her? I mean, I'll support you and I'm sure all the rumors about Bebe would stop" Kyle shook his head. "I can't tell her Kenny. She doesn't want a relationship like that. We talked about this before our agreement. Bebe's had her heart broken far too many times and she can't risk another broken relationship again - I mean, you know me Kenny, I would NEVER - but I just thought...that if I continue to be her...well, her 'good friend', that I thought I could at least make her happy and be close to her. I never thought I would fall in love with her, but after spending time with her, and not just, you know, I started to feel different around her. As I said, I think I'm in love, but I can't tell her. I just can't" Kenny sighed. "I'm...I'm sorry dude"

Kyle shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I'll be fine, Bebe will break it off eventually and everything will go back to normal. I'll go on with my life and Bebe will go on with hers" Kenny sighed and leaned back again. "Sorry dude, but I'm not convinced you're happy with this. You wanna tell her don't cha?" Kyle leaned back with him. "There's nothing I want more in the world that to tell Bebe my feelings, Kenny, but I can't" Kenny shook his head. "Yeah, I know, I'll shut up now" Kyle looked at his watch. 08:45pm. "I'm sorry for putting you down Kenny, but I gotta leave now" Kyle stood up and stretched his arms up in the air, Kenny stood up with him and put his hands in his pockets. "Sure dude, I'll talk to you about it another time" They walked out of the basketball court and as Kyle was about to walk away, Kenny put his hand on his shoulder. Kyle looked over at him and smiled. Kenny smiled back.

"Kyle. I'm always here if you need to talk about it dude, I understand. Don't let yourself get hurt and I'm sorry but I gotta ask - feel free to hit me for this but-" Kenny smirked shyly. "-under those clothes. How's her body?" Kyle smacked his friends hand off his shoulder. "DUDE!" Kenny held his hands up defensively. "Sorry dude, sorry! I had to ask - that's just who I am!" Kyle smacked his arm again, but he was smiling. "I mean, I'm sure she's got a nice body to go with that lovely personality of hers" Kyle smiled at him. "Ugh, Kenny, you're hopeless..." He pinched his nose. "...if you must know Kenny. Her body is beautiful, just like her personality. Happy? Can I finally go home now?" Kenny nodded. "Yeah dude, sorry. See you later Kyle!" He ran in the direction of his house and left Kyle to slowly take his time and walk home. _Beautiful. Yes... Just like her personality, her body, her laughter, her smile, just - just her. She's the definition of beautiful in my heart dictionary._

* * *

**Mushy-mushy Kyle is cutest Kyle! :3 I'm sorry! XD I love to make Kyle a love-sick little girl, it's super cute to me so I thought some cute fluff would be cute for him. ****_Have I said cute enough yet?_**

**Also OOC Kenny! Yay! XD**

**Sorry, I kinda put my personal headcanon in this. :P**

**I have this headcanon that Kenny actually takes time to talk to all his classmates and not pay attention to rumors or gossip and likes to believe there's something good in everyone. :3 I also believe Kenny likes sex a lot, but he respects peoples right to do what they want during sex and why they have it. :) Weird headcanon, I know, but I think it makes Kenny real sweet. xx**

**Also, the original version of this chapter, Kenny actually lost but I never knew what dirty thing Kenny could've done. XD So since Bebe talks to Butters about this stuff, I figured Kyle needed someone to talk to about his Sex Friend. So, we'll be seeing a LOT more of Kenny soon, I can promise you that! ;)**

**Another shout out again. :P**

**Guest asking about Cartman Was Right. I PM'd the writer, just waiting for an answer. ;) Glad you like my writing.**

**Well, I'm off to finish my coffee now. See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 13

**Okay so, a bit of an explanation! 3**  
**All of these next chapters were written at my Grandmother's so there is a LOT to read for you guys here. If you can, please review each individual chapter or just do one at the last chapter but please do give me at least one review? Pretty please? 3 I'll love you forever...**  
**FYI in this chapter. Pay attention to the writing...**

_**Kyle's Conscious.**_  
_Kyle's Mind._

**Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy. 3**

* * *

Kyle opened the door of his house slowly and peaked in to see his Father watching TV. He slowly shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, sliding them by the shoe rack, too tired to actually place them ON the rack but close enough. He walked to the couch to see his Father with half lidded eyes and he was slumped on the couch. "Hey Dad...?" His Father snapped out of the trance of the TV and looked up to his son. "Hey Kyle, what time is it?" He yawned. "Just about half past nine, sorry I'm late..." Gerald sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Nah it's alright, your Mother's gone to bed" Kyle sighed with relief and sat down next to him. "Yeah, sorry, Kenny and me lost track of time" Gerald smiled at his son and chuckled. "You sure you weren't going to visit your little girlfriend?" Kyle blushed.

"Dad she's not my girlfriend, okay?" He sighed and scratched his face were a loose hair was tickling it. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. So, what's the deal with this girl anyway? Bebe, right?" Kyle nodded and averted his eyes from the TV. "Yeah, I'm helping her study" Gerald sighed. "Kyle, I mean, what's the deal with you and her?" Kyle's eyes slowly went wide, he sat up slowly and stopped resting on his check. "Oh, you meant THAT...right" He started to blush a but more and Gerald smirked at him. "I promise it's not what you think Dad alright? We're just friends and she needs a little help with her homework and studies" Gerald nodded. "That's nice of you. What does she wanna do when she's older?" Kyle stopped smiling. _Oh shit, I know nothing about her studys! Why the fuck am I digging my grave more than I should?!_ "Well, she likes aquatic life...so she wants to be...a worker at the South Park Aquaruim" Gerald went wide eyed. "Wow, that's a really simple job. How come she needs help?"

"Yeah, I know but her Mother is never around to help her with stuff and to check her work for her" Gerald thought for a moment, before turning back to the TV. "What a poor girl...she must get so lonely in the house on her own all day" Kyle looked at the TV too, more news, is that all their family watched? Probably. "Yeah, but it's not all bad! Sometimes she has Wendy over, or me or Kenny. We're always asking her to come hang out with us, but she says she wants to study. She's more of a bookworm than me, haha" Kyle faked a laugh and Gerald gave him a strange look. "Kenny? He's friends with her?" Kyle stopped laughing and nodded in confusion. "Hu? You sure he's not dating her?" He looked at his Dad to answer, but stopped himself for fear of sounding jealous. "I dont...think so?" Gerald laughed. "Whatever is wrong with that Kenny boy? I mean, you're always number one in our hearts Kyle, but even your Mother agrees that Kenny's good looking"

Kyle stuck his tongue out and made a groaning noise. "Ew! Gross Dad!" Gerald held his hands up in defense. "Hey! It's your Mother you gotta be disgusted at, she's a married woman" Kyle felt a little sick. "Oh god that's right...gross Ma" Gerald laughed and tried to not be loud, but failed. He was almost in hysterics before he stopped to take long breaths to calm himself down. Kyle smiled at his Father, he's almost ALWAYS got a smile on his face these days. Kyle never knew why, but he liked it. "So seriously Kyle, this Bebe girl. You like her dont you?" Kyle face went red and heated up, but he lost control of his body and couldn't look away from his Father's smirking face. "I..." He looked away from him finally and started to twirl his fingers together. "...maybe"

Gerald patted his son on the back and gave him a kind smile. "That's my boy!" Kyle smiled shyly and bit his lip. "Thanks Dad..." Gerald started watching the TV again, but there little chat, to Kyle's dismay, wasn't over. "So, why do you like her? Is she cute? She nice?" Kyle shook his head again. "DAD! I'm sure you shouldn't be asking your child stuff like that!" Gerald shrugged his shoulders. "Just asking about your life, ever since you started secondary school you've kinda been a distance away from me and your Mother...I guess we can see why now" He turned back to the TV with a proud smile on his face. "Just, please dont tell her Dad" Gerald scoffed. "Of course I wont Kyle. I promise" Kyle smiled, feeling that he can trust his Dad. "Thanks Dad" He yawned before standing up and stretching. "I'm gonna go for a shower and then probably go to bed, I'm really tired"

Gerald wished him goodnight before returning back to the TV. Kyle silently crept upstairs, trying not to wake his Mother and brother. He entered his room and noticed the clothes he left on the floor that morning. He sighed and started to pick them up. _I better text Bebe and see if she's actually up for coming over for dinner. With girls it's never easy, but I've gotta make an effort._ Kyle put the dirty clothes in the washing basket by his computer and made sure his room was clean, once he was satisfied with the state of his room, he took out his phone. He found Bebe's contact and began to type a message.

**Hey. My Mum and Dad said that you could come over for dinner on Monday if you like?**

He flipped the phone down again and threw it on his bed. He made his way into the bathroom and shut the door. He started running the shower and took out a towel from the cupboard, place it on the toilet lid. He took his clothes off and reached behind the curtain to see if the water was hot yet, he burnt his hand so he turned the water down again. Once the water was at a good temperature he stepped into the shower. The hot water cascaded down his skin and made his whole front body warmer. He made sure his whole body was wet before grabbing some soap and covering himself in suds and poppable bubbles. Mm, strawberry. He rinsed the soap off and started to soak his hair, scrunching it in his fingers. He hair seemed to be getting long again, he didn't care for his long hair but he didn't like it too short either. He grabbed the shampoo with conditioner and rubbed a handful of it into his hair. Making sure to cover his hair before standing back under the water and rinsing the suds away._ Maybe I'll let it grow out again. I mean, not too long of course, but just a little longer. I wonder if Cartman will make fun of me for it again? Ah well, it's worth it. Bebe said she prefered my hair longer anyway._

Kyle stopped scrubbing his hair and turned the shower off. He pulled the curtain back and stepped out the tub, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He stood in front of the sink and took his toothbrush out of the small glass on the side. He opened the mirror cabinet and took out his mint toothbrush, squirted some onto his brush and put the tube back. He shut the cabinet and started to brush his teeth, watching the water drip down his body in the mirror. _I wonder what would happen if I actually told Bebe I liked her. Well, not really like, but close enough. Oh who are you kidding Brovlofski. You just told Kenny you loved her! Be a man and tell her! I guess I should, I mean, I hate lying to her. Probably more than I hate lying to Dad and Ma... Yeah, yeah, I should tell her!_

_**Hang on their smart ass!**_ Kyle snapped out of a state and looked to see his reflection pouting at him. _**What the fuck do you think you're doing?**_ Kyle stopped brushing his teeth and tried to snap out of whatever kind sick dream world this was, but no use.

_Umm. What does it look like? I'm brushing my teeth?_

**_No dumbass! I'm talking about the sick ideas in your head!_**

_Sick ideas?! Hey! I was not thinking of perverted things!_

**_Might as well of been! Dont you dare tell Bebe you love her! You'll mess up your contract!_**

_Excuse me?! I dont remember asking a fucking reflection for help!_

**_Well, if you're not then why am I here? _**The reflection smirked.

_Okay, I've gone crazy... _Kyle sighed.

_**God you are stupid. Hello I'm your conscious, nice to meet you. Now dont you start flapping your mouth around telling people you love them when you dont know for sure!**_

_Hey! I do love her! I know I do!_

**_Dude. You only 'love' her cause she's giving you sex..._**

"Kyle?" Kyle jumped when he heard a knock and the door and screamed a little. "Kyle, what's wrong?" His Father replied, knocking on the door again. "Oh, s-sorry Dad. I'm just brushing my teeth" Kyle stood still like a wild dear after hearing the smallest noise, he waited, and waited. "Alright Kyle, but hurry up. Kinda need to use the bathroom..." Kyle moved and unlocked the door. "I'll finish in my room Dad, you go" Gerald sighed. "Thanks Kyle..." His Father looked the bathroom door and Kyle returned to his room, making sure his door was shut. He picked up his phone off his bed. He flipped it open to find two messages from Bebe.

**Yeah sure. :) So, what are ya doing? xx**

**Hello? xx**

Kyle quickly typed a reply before continuing to brush his teeth.

**Hey sorry, I was in the shower. That's great you can come over, I'll let them know xx**

Kyle heard his Father leave the bathroom and go to his own room. Kyle quickly went back into the bathroom and finished his teeth and rinsed. He returned to his bedroom and started to dry his hair. He shut his curtains so that no one could see him in the nude. After his hair was almost dry, he heard his phone vibrate again. He sat on the floor by his bed and leaned back on it before reading his phone.

**Opps! Sorry. I'm not interrupting anything, am I? ;) xxx**

Kyle blushed at her obvious innuendo and shook his head. Laughing to himself to type a reply.

**No, you're such a little perv. ;) You and Kenny could be best friends. XD**

Kyle put his phone back on his bed before standing up and taking some pyjamas out of his draw and slipping them on. He took the towel off his head and felt his jewfro hang on his head. His hair never poofed out much, but he still detested his fro a little. He grabbed his brush off his side tablet and began to brush through his hair. After some good effort, his fro was under control and was back to it's short self. Kyle saw his hair was longer though, looking in the mirror at his work and noticing that it was starting to hang over his shoulder. _Boy, I think I really need it cut...or, do I?_

_**HEY!**_His reflection started pouting again.

_Oh god, not you again!_ Kyle grunted at the mirror.

_**You gonna answer that text or not?**_ His reflection smirked.

Kyle turned to see his phone flashing again. He picked it up and silently read the message to himself.

**Me and Kenny best friends? Didn't think I'd ever here that in my life, but he is kinda hot. XD**

Kyle felt a pinch of jealously run through him and began to slowly type a message.

**Then, how come he isn't your fuck buddy?**

Kyle pressed 'send' and immediately regretted his text. He sighed and pinched his nose. He felt like he was drunk texting, this couldn't get any worse. _**Hey! I'm talking to you!**_ Oh wait, yes it could. _Yes? What do you want?_

**_I'm just asking why you're being a little bitch that's all._**

_Well, I mean, I just. I dont._

Kyle was speechless. How did a REFLECTION get the better of him?! Oh right yeah, it's his conscious, it obviously knows more than him...

_I just dont want her to think like that..._

_**Then you better answer her text.**_

As soon as his reflection crossed his arms, Kyle's phone vibrated again. He didn't dare open it. He looked back to his mirror, only to see his panicking face staring him back. _OH GREAT! THE ONE TIME I NEED YOU AND YOU LEAVE ME!_ Kyle flicked his light off and sat on his bed in the dark. He took a few deep breaths before opening his phone and opening the message.

**Because silly. ;) You're so much cuter. xxx**

Kyle was so relieved he made a girly squeak and started dancing in the spot. He pulled his covers out and climbed into bed. He got comfortable and turned the brightness down on his phone so it wouldn't hurt his eyes too much. After smiling again at Bebe's text, he started to type a reply.

**But that's just being cute. You said Kenny was kinda hot. ;) Cute isn't as good at hot.**

**Sexy is better than hot though, right?**

**You think I'm sexy?**

**Yes silly. XD I think you're really sexy.**

**What's so sexy about me?**

**A bunch of things, too many to list.**

**Aww, ego killer. XD**

**You're so cute Kyle. I'm gonna go to bed, but I'll see you at school tomorrow? :) Night.**

**Sure. :) Night. Sleep well.**

* * *

**Small chapter, sorry! There's more to come though!**  
**I'm also sorry if this was confusing to read, but I couldn't think of any other way to actually write the different characters talking. ^^;**  
**Okay so, the bit MORE of an explanation on WHY I had that huge hiatus...**

**My Grandmother recently passed away and I've been having a few problems with health AND the family have been having problems. Lots of shit has been going down basically. I'm not really big on spewing too much onto a site I hardly used for a long time, but long story short - everything is kinda shitty right now but I'm hoping it will get better. So from here on out, this story might get a bit dark. 3 Hope that's cool?**

**And now, for some shout outs cause I know you all like shout outs! :D**  
**-**  
**To the Guest who recommended 'Cartman Was Right'.**

**The writer hasn't PM'd me back, so...maybe in the future. ;)**  
**-**  
**To beautesansepines.**

**I'm so glad you gave my continued version a chance and I'm SO happy that you like it! It was one of my fave Kybe stories on here too and I was just heartbroken to hear that the writer no longer uses this site anymore!**  
**...SPOT ON? REALLY? :D**  
**That's such a good thing to hear! All my ideas are coming right from re-reading Lily's works so it means a lot to hear the characters are the same! I'm hoping I can finish this story in a way that makes everyone happy. Thanks so much for reading!**  
**-**  
**To cortez30.**  
**We already talked on PM but, still. Keep writing dude, you're stories are great!**  
**-**  
**To pansy25.**

**Poor Kyle indeed. :( The problem is, Bebe doesn't want a relationship, she just wants a Fuck Buddy. Maybe in the future? Who knows what'll happen in the next chapters! ;)**  
**-**  
**To PersianLady.**

**IKR? I wish Kybe was more popular on this site! TT^TT**  
**-**  
**To the MANY guests asking if I was okay.**  
**As you can see, not really right now, but thanks so much for asking 3 You're all so sweet! I'm kinda upset you guys dont have accounts or I'd be able to give you all some proper shoutouts! XD**

**Anyway, get ready for another update as soon as I spell check my other chapters!**


	8. Chapter 14

**Just because I got the spelling checked early and because I can, here's another chapter in one day before I sleep! Whooo! *wipes sweat of forehead***

**I'll probably be uploading one of these chapters each day or two just so I can spread them out a little. If I get them checked quick enough ;)**

**Hope you can review them all. Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wendy, are you sure you wanna invite Bebe? I mean, c'mon.." Annie said, picking up her bag from under her desk. Wendy slung her backpack over her shoulders and scoffed. "Yes Annie. I'm inviting Bebe and if you have a problem then dont come, simple as that" Annie closed her bag after just putting her books in it, and slipped it over her head. "Wendy, I dont have a problem. I just think you should reconsider..." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Annie, look. Bebe's been my friend since I was a baby. I'm not gonna NOT invite her, alright?"

"Wendy, if I may say something?" Heidi starting, putting her hand on Wendy's shoulder to make her turn around. Wendy gave her a nod and she continued. "It's not a secret that everyone hates Bebe, right? But you have to understand, it's not her we hate" Annie smiled at Heidi and continued. "Yeah, it's more her...her, well..." Wendy looked in between the both of them, switching from each confused face at a time. "Well?" The both of them sighed and Annie looked at the ground. "It's more of what she's done than her, herself..." Wendy scoffed and wriggled out of their grasp. "Look you two, I know that all the girls hate Bebe right now, but if you'll just come over time mine and just SEE that she isn't like that, maybe you'll change your mind. If not, then you can just forget about coming, alright?!"

Wendy shouted her last words, making some people in class look back to them before walking out of the classroom. Red stopped in her tracks and walked back in to the girls. "What's going on Wendy?" Red asked. Wendy turned around and smiled. "I was just explaining to Annie and Heidi that Bebe ISN'T a slut" Red raised her eyebrows. "...Excuse me? If I remember correctly, it was YOU who was convincing me about it with Patty last week" Wendy sighed and flicked some stray hair out of her eyes. "Yes I know, but just..." Wendy looked back to the other girls and they were both obviously not interested. "Look! Just come over tonight and I promise you'll change your mind! Right, I have to go girls, I'll see you after school!" Wendy shouted, running to the door.

Annie scoffed and pulled her brush out her bag. "So, what do you think Wendy's so pissy about with Bebe?" She began, brushing her hair. "I have no idea, but maybe we should give it a try..." Heidi said, leaning back on her desk. "...I mean, we have no idea if all these rumours about Bebe are true, do we?" Annie shook her head. "I guess not, but I mean, it's Bebe! She's already had a reputation for being slutty since she was young" Red smiled. "I hate to admit it, but I kinda hope they're true..." She started swaying herself from side to side, the other girls gasped and went wide eyed. "Jesus Red! That's harsh!" Heidi crossed her arms. "Yeah, I mean...wow, and you're supposed to be the nice one..."

Red went wide eyes herself and started waving her hands around. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that girls!" The other two raised their eyebrows. "Honestly!" Red pleaded again. The other two girls smirked. "What the hell DID you mean then Red?" Annie giggled. "I didn't mean the slutty thing! I meant the whole Kyle thing!" Red smiled and swayed again. "I mean, just imagine! Kyle and Bebe! Their such a weird couple, but if you think about it..." She spun around and giggled. "...it's like beauty and the beast! Forbidden and silent love! How romantic..." Heidi gave Red a smile. "Red, you're like one of those girls on the internet" Annie giggled. "More like, Beauty and the Geek, am I right?" The girls all started laughing.

* * *

Kyle put his science books in his locker and took out his small water bottle and his lunchbox. Slamming the locker shut, to be met with Kenny smirking at him. He was leaning against the locker next to Kyle's, smile plastered on his face revealing his small fangs. "Hey Kenny, what's up?" Kyle smiled back at him and took a sip from his bottle. "Not much, just wanna see if you want a quick fuck?" Kyle went wide eyed and spat his water out, catching some attention from passers by. Kyle quickly turned to face his locker again and wiped his mouth. Kenny, meanwhile, was laughing uncontrollably and holding his stomach.

Kyle eventually punched Kenny and he stopped laughing, with some effort of course. "Oh god Kyle...you're face was, just...priceless, oh my god..." Kenny wiped some fake tears out his eyes and finally stopped laughing. "What the fuck did you say that for?" Kyle asked, trying to hide his amusement himself. "I'm just messin' with ya dude, I know you like the poon-tang, so to speak" Kyle blushed. "Shut up Kenny, let's go get some food" They both started walking to the dinner hall. "Honestly Kyle, I really dont know why you didn't tell me this sooner...I mean, I'm me! Kenny! Sex, sex, sex Kenny! Pretty sure you're friends with him, right?"

Kyle shook his head and opened the dinner hall doors, letting Kenny in before him. "Kenny, jesus can you not be so loud about this? I mean, I'm pretty sure Bebe would be pissed if she knew I told you" Kyle sat down on their usual seating tablet, which was surprisingly empty. Kenny sat down on the other side of the table. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be pissed Kyle...I mean, she's a chick. She's probably told Wendy, they're like...well, they're like Super Best Friends!" Kenny winked at Kyle and laughed. Kyle scoffed. "Yeah, well, I haven't even told MY Super Best Friend about this Kenny. You're the only one who knows"

Kenny shifted in his seat. "Really?! Wow, I feel special" He smirked before pulling out a lunch bag from under the table. _When he picked that up, I'll never know._ "Yeah well, dont get used to it...I think I'm gonna tell Stan" As soon at Kyle stopped his sentence, Kenny shook his head and made a noise of disapproval. "I...shouldn't tell Stan?" Kenny's shaking head turned into a nodding head and he made a noise of approval this time. "But why?" Kenny's head finally stopped and hs leaned over the table to him. "Kyle. Let's be real here. Stan WOULDN'T be okay with this. For one, he thinks she's a slut. Two, remember all those times you told him the best thing to do? He will thrive on this if you tell him. Lastly, how do you think he's gonna feel if he finds out you can do the nasty and he can't?"

Kenny smirked at his last reason and took a bite of of his bread and butter sandwich. Kyle flushed at Kenny's smile and took a small bite out of his apple. He swallowed the apple piece and started tapping his fingers on the table. "I guess you're right...Stan wouldn't be happy about that, especially the whole deal with him and Wendy" Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "Told ya" He took another bite. "I guess you could tell him you fancy her, but not about-" Kenny stopped talking when he saw Stan walk over to the tablet and sit next to Kyle. "Hey dudes, what's going on?" Kenny shrugged his shoulders again. "Not much" Kyle smiled as to say 'same here' and Stan understood him. "Oh good cause I've gotta as you something if you dont mind?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Kenny asked, leaning in again. Stan thought for a second before eventually sighing and looking down at his food. "I think...I think I'm gonna break it off with Wendy..." Kyle almost spat out his water again, but stopped himself knowing that Kenny would of been on the receiving end of it. "What?!" Kyle whispered, but his shock was audible. "Dude! Why are you gonna split up with her?" Stan pinched his nose. "I just...I dont think Wendy is happy with me, so I better just break it off before something else goes wrong and she get's heartbroken"

"Dont do it" Stan and Kyle turned to Kenny who now had discarded his lunch and was folding his arms on the table. "Dont do it Stan" Kenny said again, his expression looking...kinda cold. "Well...why not?" Stan asked, sounding a little intimidated by Kenny's harsh expression. Kenny's expression didn't change much, but he shot Stan a smile. "Look Stan, I know why you're thinking this. It's the sex, isn't it?" Stan went wide eyed and he blushed. Kyle just sat in silence, twirling the bitten apple in his hands nervously. "Kenny, it's not as stupid as it sounds..." Kenny brushed off Stan's words and scoffed. "Dont play coy Stan. I can see it in your eyes, and in Wendy's. It's obvious"

"What the hell are you doing staring at Wendy's eyes?" Stan asked. "Does that really matter right now Stan?" Kenny responded not thrown off guard by the question. "Look Stan. I understand what's going on. You've told us before, you and Wendy had bad sex, more than once and that's alright. But for the love of good, dont go dumping her just because you're having issues with having sex..." Kyle sat there, looking at Stan then Kenny as each of them spoke. "...alright Stan, now lemme tell you something" Kenny pointed his finger at Stan. "Wendy's in just as much pain as you are right now about this whole thing, okay? The problem is, you both want it to be 'perfect' and sadly, there is no such thing as 'perfect sex' unless you've had it more than once. You two know nothing about each other yet, so you've gotta talk it though with her first"

Stan looked shocked and speechless. "I know I lot about Wendy, we've been dating for almost all our lives.." Kenny shook his head. "Dumbass. I mean you both know jack shit about eachothers...bodies" He winked, making Stan blush harder. "Look Stan. Just try experimenting a little bit first, okay?" Stan looked at Kyle confused and in return, Kyle shrugged in just as much confusion. "What are you...?" Before they could finish their question, Kenny gave a small chuckle. "I mean shit like, you go down on her, she could go down on you, letting your fingers have a little adventure-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it!" Stan said waving his hands in front of his mouth, feeling embarrassed. Kyle giggled under his breath. "Anyway, aside from that stuff I didn't need to think about today, thanks Kenny" Stan said, sighing and beginning to tuck into his lunch box. "It's fine Stan. I love to help out my little virgin baby's" Kenny laughed at them. Kyle and Stan both shouted; "Hey!" making Kenny calm down. "Speaking of being a virgin..." Stan started. "...Timmy totally had sex with that Patty girl!" He whispered in excitement. Kenny's brow raised and a smile perked his lips, same with Kyle. "Wow, nice one Timmy. So, what, are they dating now or something?"

Stan scoffed. "Oh god no, Patty was just desperate. Pretty sure she was a virgin too, but Wendy told me they did it last week. Amazing hu? I hate to sound like a dick, but I never thought I'd see Timmy get laid" Kyle and Kenny smiled. "Yeah, well, that's good for him. Poor dude doesn't get enough love" Kenny said before turning to Kyle. "Now we just gotta get you laid, Kyle. Anybody you fancy right now?" He winked at him. Kyle blushed, obviously realising Kenny was saying it would be okay to talk about his...well, crush? Stan turned to Kyle as well and smiled. "Actually yeah dude, I have hardly spent any time with you besides from yesterday. What's been going on dude? Got a secret girlfriend or something I dont know about?"

Stan smirked at Kyle, causing him to blush under both of their stares. _Oh if only you knew Stan, if only you knew._ "Well...there is this one girl I've been helping with her school work and, well...she's kinda cute..." Stan patted Kyle on the back. "Atta boy Kyle! So, who's this girl?" Kyle looked over to Kenny for any help. but Kenny just smirked at him and didn't give him anything. Kyle sighed and looked back at Stan. "It's Bebe" Stan chuckled. "You're...you're taking the piss right?" Stan said, almost trying not to laugh, failing miserably at that. "No, I'm being serious Stan...I think I like her" Stan burst out laughing and almost fell out of his chair. Kyle sighed and hung his head down. Stan continued to laugh.

Kyle looked up at Kenny through his eyelashes, Kenny was looking back at him with a blank face. He went to looking back at his apple. "Dude, Stan, that's not cool" Kyle heard Kenny speak up. Stan calmed down and took deep breaths. "What are you talking about Kenny? This is gold" Kenny scoffed. "I dont think Kyle think's it's 'gold'..." Kenny put up air quotes with his fingers. "...Kyle hasn't liked anyone in a long time dude and you're gonna rip on the first girl he talks about? Harsh" Stan had stopped laughing and was looking at Kyle, almost feeling sorry for him. "Aww dude, Kyle, I'm sorry..." Kyle looked up to Stan and made a smile at him. "It's alright Stan...just, please dont go jumping to conclusions..." Stan raised his brow. "How, did you...?"

"Stan, we had this talk before. You think she's a whore, remember?" Stan looked back at his food. "Oh yeah..." He started picking at the cheese in his burger. "...sorry dude" Kyle waved his hand dismissively. "Oh it's okay, Stan, honestly" Kenny clicked his fingers. "Nice one Kyle, now, how ya gonna catch her?" Kyle looked over to Kenny. "What are you talking about?" Kenny sighed and hung his head in his hand. "You two are hopeless! Right, Kyle, she's a fish - now how are ya gonna catch her?" Kyle looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I have no idea what you're talking about...please explain?" Stan started laughing. "Haha, well, as much as I'd love to stay and listen to this over and over again, I gotta meet up with Wendy soon. Catch you later guys" He stood up, taking his tray with him. Leaving Kenny to smirk at Kyle wildly.

"Thanks Kenny" Kyle said with a heartwarming smile. The blond simply winked back at him. "I knew you were gonna need help telling him. Anyway, as I was saying. How is this gonna work Kyle?" Kyle stopped chewing his food instantly and just swallowed, coughing through the pain. "I've already told you Kenny, I'm not...I wont..." He hesitated in answering, and eventually didn't finish his sentence. Kenny sighed and scratched his cheek. "Well, can you answer me one thing?" Kyle stopped looking at his food and looked at Kenny, who's smirk had faded. _Wow, this boy was like bipolar or something. His tune changes in an instant._ "Sure, what?"

"If you love her so much then why are you hurting her?" Kyle almost lost his nerve when he expected a perverted question, but instead was met with a simple one. He was about to respond with an even more challenging question, just one problem, he wouldn't think of anything to say. He didn't know where to stare. At Kenny? At his food? Somewhere random in the lunch hall? This question was punching holes into him quicker that he expected. "Can't answer?" Kyle's eyes flew to meet Kennys, no words were spoken. "Or is it that you dont want to answer?" Kyle opened his mouth, no words. "Or is it that you dont know what I mean?" This was worse than losing to Cartman! STILL, no words flew from Kyle's mouth.

Kenny chuckled. "My, my... never thought I'd see the day that I made Kyle Brovfloski speechless"

* * *

**Well, seems that Wendy has gone back on her word about Bebe :3 yay! Now we just gotta get the other girls on board! And Stan now know about Kyle's little "crush" on Bebe! Woohoo! :3  
**

**but!**

**Ohhhh Kenny made Kyle maaaaad...O.O**  
**Yeah, I can't help but make those two mess with each other XD Maybe it's because they're like my OTP but I mean, who can't resist pissed Kyle and cocky Kenny? ^_^ Riiiight?**

**Anyway XD review if you have time? Pretty please? :/3**

**Also "Beauty and the Geek" was TOTALLY a reference to another KyBe story on this site and you guessed it! It sadly wasn't finished :(**

**Kybe fans why do you torture me?~**

**Please reveiw if you have time! Thank you! :/3**


	9. Chapter 15

Due to these sites rules, you'll have to go and read this chapter on Archive Of Our Own here: /works/3825532/chapters/8530450


End file.
